Sing Together Forever (Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = October 24, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} TranslationTranslated by User:MoonlightSelenia. Iku: Ah, good morning! Iku: Ah, just as I thought, the trains are packed around this hour in the morning. Tokyo has so many trains and other means of transportation to go between places, but it still manages to get packed with passengers. Amazing. Iku: ... Yosh! I scored a good time today too! It'll be nice if I can keep it up until the competition... Iku: Hm? Huh? It feels like I have something to do early in the morning... This is bad! I forgot! I have a recording scheduled in the morning! Iku: Rui! Sorry for the wait! ... Ops. Rui: Ikkun, you're done with your preparations? Iku: Yep, I'm done. Sorry, Rui, I've made you wait. I forgot that we're going to start working earlier than usual today, since I went jogging just as usual... Rui: Ikkun likes running after all. Iku: Yeah, I'm the type who wants to move around on spare time... wait, I wasn't about to talk about that. I interrupted you, right? Sorry for that too. Rui: Eh? 'Interrupted'? Iku: Yeah, you were in the middle of playing piano, weren't you? Rui: Ah... No, it's fine, really. In the first place, I played it because I had nothing else to do while waiting for Ikkun to come. Iku: Hmm, is that so? Rui: Yep, that so. ... Don't you find it weird? Iku: Mm? Weird? What is? Rui: Ikkun likes running, right? Iku: Yep, I like it. Rui: In my case, I can straight out say that I like music, but whether I like playing piano or not, I'm not sure myself. Before, putting aside the matter whether I like it or not, in any case I just keep practicing, practicing, and practicing. Iku: Hee... Rui: Now, no one is forcing me to do it, and I don't have any concours that I must aim for. But even with all those gone, I still want to play piano. If I have the time, I end up getting drawn into here, to this piano room. Iku: Hee... well, I did heard from Yoru-san that you often come here to kill time. Rui: Yup. It's the same as Ikkun who wants to move around in his spare time. In my case, even though I neither like nor hate it... that's why, I find it weird. Iku: Hm... ah, then... Our manager... Kurotsuki-san haven't come yet, right? That's why, Rui, please, while we wait, won't you play one more song? Rui: Eh? Ah... yeah, I don't mind. Iku: Then, come, sit down! Rui: Y-yeah. Iku: Ehehe~ I feel a little lucky, because putting aside whether Rui himself likes it or not, I myself like hearing Rui playing piano. Rui: E-eh? T-tha-thank... you... Iku: Ehehe~ I don't really understand about the technical stuffs, but I think that the sound that Rui's plays has a penetrating feel about it. It's a little different than others. It feels really clear, as if it's not played with a keyboard instrument... or how should I say it... I honestly feels that it's beautiful. And I think that it's amazing. Rui: A-ah... I'm really happy to hear that, but... it's also, a little embarrassing... Iku: Ahaha! But, it's true, alright? Rui: ... Yeah. Iku: That's why, come on. Play it for me? Rui: ... Okay, I got it. ... Ah, what kind of song does Ikkun want to hear? Feel free to state your request. Iku: Eeh~? I feel all the more lucky now! Then... I'd like to hear a gentle song! Is it okay to make such ambiguous request? Rui: It's okay. Uhm, but, why do you choose a gentle song? Iku: Eh? That's, well, you know... we'll have a hard day ahead of us. After the gravure photoshoot, we'll have a variety show recording for six hours straight. I feel like to hear something healing while I can. Rui: ... I see. ... Okay, I got it now. Well then... Iku: ... Rui? Are you okay? Tired? Rui: Ah... no... I'm still fine. Just... thinking that the lighting feels hot. Iku: Aah~ it sure is pretty intense. Bright, too. I hope I don't look weird. After running in the morning, I did wash my face, but since I don't have time to shower... Rui: It's alright, if it's not good, the make-up artist will fix it for you. Iku: Well, that's true... but, I keep thinking about it every time we do this, but Rui unexpectedly excels at this kind of gravure photo shoot. It feels that you're pretty composed when doing it. Rui: Yup. I just have to stay still, after all. Iku: That's your character after all.Please proofread this part, since I don't quite grasp it. I envy you. I keep being told to keep smiling and smiling. Though I have no problem with it, sometimes I just feels like my jaws are stiffening. Rui: That's your character after all. Iku: You're right. Yosh, in that case... okay, here's a smile! Yay! Iku: Rui~ the taxi is here! Come on, run, run! Do your best! Rui: W-wait a second... my stuffs... are, heavy... Iku: Where did your composure have gone to? Do your best, Rui~! Rui: Ikkun... you're making me more tired... Iku: We've finally reached this point! A two-line bowling showdown against Gravi's junior group, and we're on its last episode! Rui: So we've finally reached this point. Iku: So far, we have, uh... keep having table-turning situations... Or how should I say it? It has developed nicely for a TV show standard that it almost seems like it's all made-up. Rui: You're right. We've had two showdowns against Koi and Kakeru so far, and we lost on both chances, but this time I'd like to win. Right? Iku: Non-non-non! Rui-kun, you shouldn't say 'I'd like to win' there. Rui: A-aah... 'We'll definitely win', right? Iku: Exactly! Well, just leave it to me! The last one would be my turn, right? I definitely won't waste the effort that Rui made so far. Rui: Yup! Do your best! Ikkun! Iku: Yosh! Well then, I'll be going! Iku: Kannadzuki Iku! Here I go! Uwooooh! Procella Ultra Attack!! Iku: Hooray! A strike! Rui: O, ooh...! It's amazing! Amazing! You did it! As expected of Ikkun! Iku: With this, it'll be the victory of Procella's team! Yosh! Come, Rui! Give me a high five! A high five! Rui: E- a- ah... Iku: Yaaay! Rui: Ah, yeah! Congratulations, Ikkun...! Iku: Rui: Iku: ... We're finally done. Rui: ... We're finally done. Iku: How should I say it... it was such a day full of leaps and bounds since early morning. Rui: Yeah... I'm... already spent... Iku: Don't die, Rui~! Rui: ... I can't move anymore. Boo boo. Iku: Can't, huh. Then, until Kurotsuki-san picks us up, let's take it easy just like this. Rui: ... Agreed... Iku: Aah~~! But I'm glad that everything ended well! Rui: Ah... yeah, you're right. There was no one hurt and no other troubles, and we managed to raise the tension. And also, we managed to win the match. Iku: The last one sure is important. Although it's a little too late, I feel relieved. If after I put up such an act and my ball ends up being a Gutterball, then I'll look totally not cool. Rui: Ah... You won't! I don't think you have, and will ever, scored a Gutterball, but even if you do, Ikkun will still look totally cool! Uhm... you were just like a hero! Iku: Eeh!? I-is that so? Thank you. Hero... I received another amazing representation, huh. Ah, no, it's fine, though. Uhm, Rui also did his best on the showdown we had earlier. Rui: Yup, I did my best. I understand that bowling is the sole sport that I can do properly. I don't want to lose in it. Iku: I don't think it'll be the sole sport that you can do... But, sure, even if you don't have the power, as long as you hit the right spot, you can knock the pins down, and it doesn't feel like a match with physical strength as its deciding factor. Rui: Right. Also, I played bowling with Ikkun several times now, so I think I can do it because I'm used to it. Iku: I see. In that case, Rui-kun... Rui: Hm? Iku: Here, it's a milk tea pet bottle. Hold this pet bottle with your hand... Rui: Eh? Ah... I'm holding it, but...? Iku: Well then, starting it over: to celebrate the victory of Procella's team... Cheers~! Rui: ...! Yes, cheers! Iku: Heave, ho! Good for us, huh? We have Kurotsuki-san took us back to the dorm with his car. Rui: Good for us... I can't move anymore... Iku: You're right. It's just the distance of a door-to-door, so it's just a little more. Come on, get in. Rui: Ah... okay... Iku: ... Hey, Rui. Rui: Hm? Iku: You said this morning, that you don't know whether you actually like playing piano or not, right? Rui: ... Yeah. Iku: ... I think you do. You most probably do like playing piano. Rui: Ikkun... Iku: I don't really understand difficult stuffs, but I keep thinking about it the whole time we're having work today... and then I end up with that conclusion, so right now I'm reporting to you about it. Rui: Reporting... Iku: Yep, reporting. It's simply how I think about the matter, and only Rui himself knows whether it's true or not. So it's a report. Rui: ... I... like piano? Iku: Yep. Maybe it's even surpass simply liking it. Before you think about whether you like it or not, it feels as natural as breathing to you... but, maybe that sounds too exaggerating? But anyway, don't you think that playing piano has become a part of you? Rui: A part of... me? Iku: Ah, sorry... you don't like it? Rui: -Ah, n-no, it's not that. It's not like that. I have never think of it that way, so... I just, feel a little surprised. Iku: You're right. Me too, if I got asked, 'do you like running!?'... wait, I'll just casually answer that I do like it. Ah, erh, errh... Rui: ... Ikkun will definitely say that. Iku: Mm, right. I'm simple-minded after all. ... Then, back to the topic, the reason I came to think that way was because if you think of it just as something bothersome, then you won't keep playing. Somewhere in you definitely thinks that if you stop, even just once, then you will never be able to return. Our job is something like that, right? Rui: Job? Iku: Yeah, job. Like today, don't you find it terrific? We have a photo shoot since early in the morning, followed with recordings... we were so busy that it made us so tired like this... and both of us have something that we're not really good at, but we can continue doing it despite how bothersome it is... I think it's because we actually like it. Rui: ... Because... we like it... Iku: Right. Because we like it. I like running. I also like school. I like everyone in Procella too. And I also like our jobs. That's why, even though every day feels troublesome, I'm fine with it. Of course now and then I'll feel tired, and sad when I failed at something, but as I thought... I can keep doing it because I like it. Just by keeping up with it, I'm sure that it'll someday become a great strength. That's what I believe in. Rui: ... Ikkun... Iku: ... Aah, I ended up talking about various things, but what I actually wanted to say is that you don't really have to think about things the difficult way. If when you feels like playing piano, there's a piano close to you, then just go play with it. Keeping up with it will surely become a strength for you, someday. Rui: ... Iku: And while we're at it, sometimes, if you'll let me hear you play, then I'll feel happy. Rui: Eh- ah-... it's alright. Not just sometimes, I'll play for you anytime you like. I'm happy having you listen to me playing. Iku: Ah, is that so? Rui: Yup. Iku: In that case, since it's already too late, tomorrow, I want you to play a song that feels like thanking us for our works! Rui: Eh? A song that feels like thanking us for our works! Iku: Ah, was that too difficult? Rui: Rather than saying it's difficult... I'm wondering what kind of song is that. Iku: Eh? Rui: Hmmm... Iku: ... Like, you know! Something that can motivates you, but also feels gentle... like that? Rui: That's difficult. Iku: Eeh? Then, 'you did well!', 'good for you!', like that? Rui: You're making it harder to understand. Iku: Eeeeh?! Then, uh... uhm...!! References }} Category:Kannaduki Iku (mini-dramas) Category:Minaduki Rui (mini-dramas)